How to save a Life
by AthenaWantstobelikeVenus21
Summary: ABANDONED FOR NOW. . . . . Bella Cullen was left alone in New moon, little did Edward know the miricle he left behind, when old flames ignight once more, and ememies rise, can Bella and her son get out or will she need help from the one person who risks everything shes worked for.
1. Sister

"Mommy!" screamed my 5 year old son E.J.

I guess you could say love finds us eventually, or how I envisioned it would be before he left. Almost 47 years ago, I was left alone in the woods. After staying relentless nights wandering around still searching for what my heart ached for I finally did find someone, I could clearly only see the pale features but it was enough to have me running for it. Only then did I realize my mistake.

_Flashback:_

"_Ahhhh Bella, little Bella swan, how enticing……….." sneered the only voice that's ever put even an ounce of fear in me. I walked slowly now challenging my steps, pacing myself if only for a moment, until I finally found the face I knew came with such a voice……….Victoria. _

"_I'm not afraid of you!" I stumbled back weakly trying to find footing. 1 year ago, you could have seen me begging for death, searching for it, almost causing it to a point, now I had something to live for, something to keep me going._

"_Bella you of all people can understand this, my, my, you should know that what the heart wants………" she raced toward me, breaking the silence with the motion of her hand as she caught a fist full of my hair and had me on my knees in front of her before I even realized it was coming. "……………the heart gets, I wanted James…." She tugged on my hair, making me scream in agony._

"_I wanted him Bella, I needed him, and what happened,……………….YOUR LOVER KILLED HIM, HE KILLED HIM, AND IN DOING SO KILLED ME!" she threw me back, then carefully taking in her surroundings, then me slowly, as if registering what she was capable of in such a setting if only to make it as painful as possible for me._

"_Ahhh I can feel your pain Bella, I can sense it, tell me what would happen if your lover died, if he was yours fully and completely, and in this two parts of a whole, WHAT WOULD IT FEEL LIKE TO LOSE A HALF OF YOUR SELF." She was in my face again, clearly waiting for any signs of defiance, all she found was knowledge, the story my eyes told, how I knew exactly how she felt, weak, lost, unbalanced, as if the world shifted leaving you as confused as anyone can come, only searching for any way home._

_At that moment I pitied Victoria, how much in common we have now, our loves torn from us, if not by will then by someone else's, each pain that brought with it opening of __wounds that ached whenever a stray thought lead to a memory of a kiss or a meeting or anything that revolved around him. I understood her, and I wasn't afraid. I could never be afraid._

_I stared her in the face, and in what she was I saw the tiniest trace, of me, of what I was, what I am. Killing me is what she deemed justice, so where was mine? Would I ever kill someone to get rid of the pain Edward left me with, no, but that's what made us different, in so many ways we were different, and therefore nothing could change what she came here to do._

_She flinched and stood tall all trace of pain lost in whatever thought had occupied her head at that time. I could see she too had found my conclusion._

"_Edward...he left a year ago, I never thought that it would happen, all signs were missing if not hidden, my better judgement still believed to an extent he still cared about me." I stood facing her; if I was going to die I wanted someone to know this, someone who understood._

"_I felt lost but not driven by revenge, rather by pity, for myself. I know how it feels if not more. revenge healed you in a way, I never was so lucky as to have an ounce of favor to the thought of healing. If you must kill me, then I would die willingly knowing that you no longer felt the way I do, lost, dead to everything, that by killing me I was saving someone else. But don't expect Edward to come back for me, or avenge me, he's gone and by taking me you only get my blood, and by leaving me your still left the way you are." I stepped back and opened my arms, giving her a chance; my only hope was for it to be over quickly, if not faster than anything I would have gotten if forced._

_The next moment I felt teeth piercing my neck, the unbelievable pain was almost a relief now, as my blood ran down my neck so did all my thoughts taking my mind with it, which was now only processing the pain now coursing through my body._

_All too soon it stopped._

"_Live Bella, live on with your pain… your suffering, I will not come again, but do remember my mercy, I shall not go as far to call you my sister but in more than one way that word is seemingly my only explanation for this, goodbye Bella ……………..Cullen." I fell to the floor in pieces, I was left alone, not soon did I feel the fire racing through my veins did I understand her words. But with that moment my life as Bella Swan was over, if not changed in every way possible._

End Flashback:

After that moment life went on, I returned to forks one last time, claiming my 2 month old son, and nothing else. Death was easing, I guess you could say my truck has now seen the heat of cliff diving. I picked up E.J from his bed and placed him on my lap.

He was Edward in every way. E.J had pale skin, that which comes with being a vampire, and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen, with Edwards's nose, chin and bronze hair. The only resemblance to me was my sons heart shaped face, and my almost perfect lips.

Almost 6 months after his 5th birthday, E.J got sick, I couldn't bare it, without a moment hesitation I changed him, settling his future. Before his change he could read minds, after his change he gained access to mine as well.

Our house in the cloudy city of Forks was Charle's. Yes Forks, but you really can never stray too far from home. Jake, Sam, Emily, and Charlie, along with my step dad and baby sister Taylor, all died leaving my house easy access. My old room was now E.J's; I took Charle's with much delight.

"Mommy, tell me a story." I looked down and saw what I've been running from, E.J never once in over 40 years asked about his father, seeing as he could read my mind, it was never an issue, he found all he needed to know, with one memory, and closed that chapter of our lives quickly.

"Alright, baby." I replied, he would already know the story before I told it of course but he played as innocent as ever only hoping for one with his big Vampire uncle Emmett in it. From all my stories the one of his godfather stood out most, my high spiritedness was passed on to him, making Emmett's usual displays of childish pranks, a hit with my 5 year old son. Never once did his age bother him, some were probably meant to be children forever, but never did I want that to fall on E.J. my Edward Junior. Edward Emmett Carlisle Jasper Cullen was almost as self sacrificing as his father was.

"once upon a time, in the Cullen house hold, Emmett decided we need a pool, of course mommy though this was a horrible idea, but Emmett was determined……………………." I quickly went through the story highlighting ever thing, leaving nothing out, at the end E.J. was out cold. My son could sleep, and eat human food, it remains a mystery why, but it never concerned me at all. I placed him gently on his bed and tucked him in, normally I would watch him sleep, as the only thing that I could do, but tonight I had something to take care of.

I ran down the stairs and called Danielle, my best friend, who was also a vampire with the power to track down anyone in the world. This time I was going to find someone I've been missing forever, if only to say hi, or to wish well. Before I pressed the buttons my phone rang, I answered it. it was silent on the line before I heard a gentle sigh of relief.

"Bella….." I smiled brighter thn anything. I should have know.

"Ohhhh Alice!"


	2. Tiana and Pogue

"Ohhhhh Alice!" I cried. I heard what seemed to be my almost sister muffled sobs. I couldn't contain anything, of all my years as a vampire finding Alice has always been my number one goal, my shopping buddy (even if shopping still was like hell in a form of girlish pleasure),my best friend. Of course I wanted E.J. to know his 2nd Aunt, in many of my stories he had more than once made sure to emphasize, how opposed to shopping he was, I found it humorous when he woke up from a nightmare about a shopping bag following him around. But E.J was only half the reason, somewhere deep down I want some piece of my old life back, some part of me that's been missing for a long time, that included Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, maybe I still wanted Edward but I could deal with that I needed E.J. to know his family even if his father didn't want anything to do with him.

"Alice, how did u know I was going to find you? What else do you know, how is everybody? "I rambled, I felt as If I've been given a chance, and I wasn't going to blow it, not this far in the game, with everything on the line.

"Whoa Bella slow down, I'm so glad to actually hear your voice, I got a vision today, I saw you as a vampire, ohhhh Bella, we all thought you were dead for the longest time, when I saw you , I couldn't believe it, then I head you talking to someone about finding me, and I looked up your cell phone number in the books, I mean I knew you wouldn't use Swan, so I figured the only name you would ever want would be Cullen." I smiled internally, of course she would know, it's unwise to bet against Alice.

"Alice, I have so many questions, I need to know so much." I heard the slam of a door on the other end, and Alice's sharp intake of breathe.

"Bella, I have to go ill talk to you soon, Bella I'm so sorry ill explain I promise."I heard the line go dead, and with it any hope I had in this conversation. I didn't understand, what could make Alice leave like that, was it me, a second ago I could have sworn none of this ever happened, that we were just best friends talking, going through life with no complications.(except of course with the constant threat of James, Laurent, Victoria, and The "Big Bosses")

I reluctantly put my phone down.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

I hear the loud laughs from outside my door, and my door being hit over and over as if the only exit from a torture chamber you're trying to escape, I heard E.J stir as I ran to the door, and threw it open.

"Hey sis what's up is the little guy asleep?" asked Tiana. Standing outside my door with Pogue securely at her side.

Tiana was a vampire in the 1960's she was only 18 when she got in a train accident that killed her and 7 of her other family members. Pogue, found her barely breathing and changed her. He was in World War II when Hitler decided he had enough of whatever Pogue was doing, and got rid of him. No one knows what happened to the vampire that changed him all we knew was he worked in the army for a short time period before declaring himself dead, and moving on.

Pogue smiled a little and waved.

"Sorry Bella, we got back from a concert in Seattle and Tiana wanted to come over and see her God son and sister before and I quote "they have enough time to forget me and all my glory". I stifled a laugh, when me and E.J first got settled we met Tiana and Ryan, of course any one could tell they were vampires , but I took the chance and went over to say hi, in the next few days, we became inseparable. Of course our styles were polar opposites but that's what was so amazing. To know Tiana well you had to understand where she's coming from, how her Goth exterior, defines her as a punk, someone that no one should be around unless classified as emo, or strange. But what made you love her so much was how, she wouldn't care, she wouldn't judge you, or care if you had a bad past, she was one of those people that would say fuck the world, one of those people, that would drive to New York to pick up her friend from jail after one of your breakdowns. she was the one person I could confide in when Edward left me, when I felt as though all else was lost, she told me to get over it, the worst suffering is when you hang on, let go, let it set you free. She helped me become someone no man will ever hurt again.

"Hey how was the concert, please tell me you didn't kill anyone again." Last time Tiana went away, the Jonas brothers went missing, no one would ever know what happened to them except for a certain whale that was unfortunate enough to swallow them when she "accidently" had them go for a swim.

I fear for Hanna Montana life, last week she wouldn't stop ranting about how much she wanted to shove that blonde wig where her singings going. And that's just the clean version of what she said.

"No one died, sis, god cut me a break the Jonas brothers had it coming even E.J thinks they suck." That fortunately was true.

"Ok." I gave her a skeptical look before turning to my door, now almost falling off its hinges.

"Tiana, why did you feel the need to kill my door?" I asked turning once again to her.

"Ummm, I was afraid that you wouldn't hear me?" Pogue rolled his eyes I waited.

"Okay so I was excited sue me." she exclaimed. She glanced up the stairs before turning to me. I knew what she was thinking I nodded once, she ran up the stairs making no sound at all, before turning into E.J's room. I was going to half to make that a steel door with all the times it's fallen off due to one of her excited moments. I hear a crash upstairs, before Tiana projected herself, downstairs, long enough to say "I got it" grab a broom and project back. I turned to Pogue and raised my eyebrow questionably.

He shrugged before laughing and following Tiana up the stairs. I was once again alone, to ponder over my talk with Alice. What has ever made her that scared before, I guess it was impossible to find out now, I had my chance and I blew it, E.J's voice carried downstairs, I heard him laugh, and it was impossible not to smile, I forgot about it for now, and followed whatever lay ahead of me by climbing up those stairs.


	3. Stranger Danger

When I got upstairs, I walked slowly up the steps to my son's room. I knew he was awake and would be asking for me soon, but as I came closer I walked slower if only to let them be alone longer, to have that bonding moment, everyone talks about. I crept to the door frame, holding in my laughter as Pogue sticks his tongue out at E.J who immediately copies with a more childish edge. You wouldn't begin to believe that these are 50 and older year old vampires, and not a child and an adult making silly faces and having fun. This is where humanity and monsters hit a cross line, who in their right mind wouldn't find this adorable.

"Mommy!" E.J screamed as I let out my long held in laugh and gasped for air as I kept a straight face on. Pogue turned when he heard my sure but silent footsteps crossing the room to the 5 year old now undoubtly awake. Pogue turned his head down cast in shame.

"I'm over 100 years old, and I am acting like a child." He murmured. E.J shot up right with a determined expression.

"Hey I'm almost 50 years old; if anyone should be acting childish it's not me." Then he turned his head and very distinctively winked at me.

"Yah, and Tiana and I are 18 so I guess where too old to" I played along still not quite sure where this was going.

"No mommy, your okay, Pogue was acting very meanly" E.J smiled evilly and I saw his face take on many emotions at once. Evil, then sad than out of nowhere he blurted out.

"Pogue is the coolest." Then turned to glare at Pogue who was rather enjoying this. Then I caught on, and understood, briefly. I turned to Pogue with a motherly expression clear on my face.

"Did you just brain wash my son?" Pogue immediately stepped behind Tiana, who was visibly shaking with laughter. I looked past them to the window where there was a hole the size of a baseball that goes right threw. Glass shards were in a pile to the corner where Tiana had laid the broom to the wall. Well this was obviously the noise I heard downstairs. Tiana followed my gaze then laughed nervously.

"Yah I was trying to show E.J something cool, and I forgot the window was closed, don't worry, about the door or the window I'll send you a check again, remember the yard incident, good times." If good times were referring to the time Tiana wanted to install a swimming pool in the back yard, but dug in the wrong spot and hit a water pipe. The damages cost roughly around 800 dollars.

Pogue looked at his watch before looking sorrowfully at Tiana who nodded and went over to E.J with her arms open for a hug. Tiana picked him up and swung him around, I hated it when she had to leave I think we all did. Even Pogue was starting to like it here if not rather enjoy the madness that surely follows with every visit.

E.J hugged Tiana with dear life almost threatening to never let go, I don't think either would mind too much, but Tiana and Pogue's band Bloodsuckers was on a tour and scheduled for a show in Paris tonight, which meant our visit was to be cut short. Tiana put him back on his Power ranger bed and 

turned to give him a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Pogue smiled apologetically, ruffled E.J's hair and followed her out the door. E.J's gaze held there motion as they walked down the steps, he waited before the door clicked shut before he turned to me with disappointment clear on his face.

"Awww baby, it's ok, you know there coming to spend the week, here after Paris, it's only a few days." I walked up to him and took him in my arms. E.J was attached to people by the hip, he knew only so many people, but saying goodbye was never easy for him, especially from his God mother and Pogue. The rare occasions they visit you can see the stars in his eyes, when they leave it's like he's shut down until further notice, or until something else catches his attention.

I walked over to his closet, which was overflowing with toys, randomly shoved in there; I pulled out a pair of Jeans and a Thomas the Train T shirt, before closing the door roughly and walking back over to the bed. I laid the clothes down and left the room, watching as E.J slowly and sadly pulled off his nightshirt before, picking up the one I laid out. I left the room to mine, where I changed into black jeans with a Hollister shirt that was all black with red writing that said "I bite". When I was finished I walked down to the kitchen and made some waffles, not soon after I placed it on the table, did E.J come downstairs, sitting down and with a silent "thanks" before picking up his fork and very slowly eating.

"Mom, are we going today?" he asked me after a few minutes. I figured we could go to the part but after moving here there was still one minor detail I'd forgotten to get done.

"Well actually I need to sign you up for kindergarten, unless of course you want to skip to 1rst grade?" I knew there was no real need for Kindergarten when he's already done it 6 times, and 1st grade 7 times, posing as a genius. But this was Forks and word would travel fast, if I didn't get him in quick enough.

"I like Kindergarten a little better; I get to paint with my fingers." E.J beamed at me and I smiled in return, if anything he was a artist, he love to paint, my biggest regret will always be the fact that he'll never be able to grow into an artist that can one day be published in magazines, and is famous. sometimes it all seems so unfair, how he got sick, how no one could save him, but at the expense of his dreams, above everything else, why must he lose the one thing he can truly understands, why must everyone I love suffer.

I took his plate and placed it in the sink before grabbing my keys and walking outside, to my car, E.J in hand, I opened the back door as he got in a buckled himself up. When I was in the care pulling out, did it dawn on me the déjà vu feeling I had, I just hope E.J has better luck in school than I did, Forks is one experience you'll likely never forget.

The kindergarden was a mini youth center, with flyers for PTO meetings and bake sales, it was more like a daycare than anything else, I picked E.J up, and walked into the building. There were four signs, the one that stood out the most was pointing to the north, and it said OFFICE. In big bold letters. I shrugged it off and walked up the aisle, when I got to the front a man around the age or 25 looked up at me. After a few moments of silence, he recovered.

"Can I help you?" he asked peacefully while watching my every move closely. I smiled kindly before asking to sign up my son, for the class. He didn't hide his disappointment in the word son probably hoping he was just my nephew or something. I filled out the papers at a humans pace and left the Building in a rush before I considered homeschooling. I walked back to my car but stopped in my tracks when I saw someone familiar watching me from across the street.


	4. An unexpected visitor

The stranger held my gaze before quickly walking across the street to meet me. I could clearly see the blonde hair done to absentminded perfection. As I continued to stare her down, E.J made himself known by moving his position so he could see the face now directly in front of us. We stayed in silence, until the woman gently came closer and wrapped me in a hug I hadn't expected at all.

E.J shifted again nervously, from my memories he understood my UN moving action by standing still, but what confused him profoundly was how close she was to him, to me.

"Bella, it was horrible, I'm so sorry, Bella." Rosalie Hale, was shaking, I've never heard more than one word gestures of her kind of conversation. But I couldn't stand the fact that after everything, she seemed to like me better as a vampire. Or was it because I now had my son, the one thing she desperately wants Emmett to have from her. I held E.J closer to me, Yes Bella the vampire was still terribly afraid this woman, her glares toward me in the past burned in my memory, causing E.J to jump in my arms at the change in my thought.

"Rosalie what are you doing here?" I asked icily, she glanced down, briefly considering what she wanted to say, and what she needed to say, I guessed.

"You're not going to help our family………..are you?" she stated, it wasn't a question; it was a fact, why did they need help from? , Why was Rosalie of all people here? , Is this the reason why Alice left so abruptly? If it was, how could I help? I stood there as Rosalie nervously shuffled her feet before me.

"What's going on? Where's Emmett? where's Alice? Why do I need to help YOUR family?" I blurted out; I put a lot of effort on "Your family", trying to make the message clear.

"Bella where all separated………..I don't know where Emmett is, they took him, Alice she's………….she's with the Volturi, Esme and Carlisle, they're trying to find Jasper, and Edward,………..it's all gone to hell, Bella, we need your help, if you won't help my family.." She turned her attention to E.J taking him in, stiffening then turning back to me with held in determination.

"Then help his!" she stated. I froze, she knew, I saw her face pale slightly, Then lowering her gaze once more to E.J. She looked at him for what felt like forever, examining his eyes, then his hair, then every feature that made him a vampire.

"You changed him?" she said calmly. I nodded my head, and then shock it.

"He was born, when I was human, of course, but after Victoria changed me, I took him and we went to England. While we were there, he got sick not to long after his 5th Birthday. I couldn't! No I wouldn't let him die… So I changed him, he had Edwards power before when he was half vampire, and then he got the power over my head too." I saw her nod her head in understanding, still holding her attention to E.J's frightened face.

"I'm scaring him aren't I?" she whispered, silently backing away.

"Rosalie, wait. He's just seen my memories of you, he's confused as to why you're so different, please come here." I gestured to her with my hand, she reluctantly followed.  
I held E.J loosely now, he gripped my shirt, unnoticed by Rosalie, who stopped a little closer than where she was before.

"E.J's 5 in human years, and 46 in Vampire years, talk to him." I waited as she considered this than stepped closer, before stopping again.

"Hi E.J, I guess I'm your Aunt Rosalie." She shrugged, still feeling the obvious tension in the air. "I'm your dad's sister, Um I guess I wasn't the best friend to your mom, the way you're Aunt Alice was………is." She corrected to herself. E.J relaxed slightly, probably reading a thought in her mind, he liked.

"She's not mad at you, Aunt Rose…………." E.J spat out. Rosalie looked shocked, obviously not believing me when I told her he could understand. I put E.J on the ground at my feet, and watched as he ran to Rosalie who threw her arms around him. He smiled sadly, at something I missed, and held his arms up, in his "pick me up" way. She obliged and had him in her arms in seconds.

For the second time in my life I felt remorse for someone unexpected, She had more reason to hate me know than ever, but why did it feel like she genially missed me.

"I'm sorry Aunt Rose, but that's not my mom's fault, and it's not yours either. There's a price for what we are, I've learned that. But I would rather give up any future I had, then to live on without my mom, the way you live on with Uncle Emmett. Don't pity yourself, your only wasting time on the things that make you happy, like how I paint. I'll never let art rule my feelings toward people that have the chance to use it as a skill, neither should you." She nodded obediently, before dry sobbing into my son's shirt, I felt horrible, but as much as I felt obliged to comfort her, what E.J was giving was so much more than I could. He gave her hope, hope things would get better, in that Rosalie found comfort, but I was still speeding through for answers, what took Emmett?, Why did Alice leave?, and what danger could my sons family be in, that requires help from me?

My life just got a whole lot more complicated once Rosalie turned to me and asked me what I'd feared.

"Are you going to help me?" What could I do, but more importantly, what would happen once we were all together, would I stay where I wasn't wanted, for my sons change to meet the people he never knew, or can I run when it's all over? I sealed my fate with my answer.

"What can I do?" Rosalie smiled, and for once I wasn't afraid.


	5. Alice

"First we have to get OUR family together." Rosalie was obviously trying to get it through my head, that we were a family, the only thing I knew about family right now, was that, there was no way after this was over, was I going to leave that so called "family".

"Okay Rose, who do we save first?" I knew she was going to say Emmett, but we had to save those who we knew were first and obviously that was Alice. We knew she was in the Volturi, for a reason Rose still has yet to tell me, and she would see our decision and start making a plan.

E.J was on the floor by my feet, playing with the grass obviously bored, it goes with the whole 5 year old façade he loves so much. I picked him up and walked to the car, with Rose following behind, we got in the car and drove home in silence, when we were back at the house; I left her in the kitchen and went to put E.J to bed. After placing the CD Edward made for me in the player on his desk, I left, confident that by the end of the song my son would be asleep. I went back to rose, who was still in the exact same position, as before I got really annoyed.

"Rose, I think we should save Alice, for about 4 reasons. One, we know where she is. Two, she'll probably think of a plan when she see's us coming, Three, she can help us find the others, And Four, it saves time from thinking about where everyone else are." She slowly nodded her head; I knew she didn't like the fact that her husband was out there somewhere, and I know she didn't even want to think about what might happen if it was too late.

"Your right, okay Alice it is, ill order our Plane tickets and…….wait what about E.J, you know Aro will be very interested in him, and he'll want him to join the guard. " I froze, my son will never be Aro's puppet, but she's right what do we do about E.J.

"Rose my power is confusion, I can make anyone think or do, anything I want them too, and I can block 'powers from me, and my son, all I have to do, is make Aro and everyone else see E.J as a 17 year old powerless vampire, no one will know any better." I was confident I could do that, at least until we found Alice, but what about Aro's power, once he touches Rose's hand hell know all about my power and E.J, unless I block only memories of E.J from Rose too, and implant ones of 17 year old E.J around the house, and things like that, it could actually work.

Rose was calling the airline, while I sat on the steps listening to E.J's rhythmic breathing, as I had predicted he was out as the last notes of my lullaby played. We were going to Italy tomorrow, and possibly going all the way around the world, in the next couple of months. How could my life get from complicated to horrible in such a short time, it was impossible. But with 3 vampires, and maybe, when Tiana and Pogue get back, 5 vampires we could rescue there………..our……..family. I would do it for Alice, and E.J if anyone else. But even I knew that my heat wouldn't make it out of this ok, if not become permanently scared.

"Mommy, relax everything's going to be ok." I looked up to E.J in surprise; he'd obviously been listening to my rambling thoughts.

Can't_ sleep honey? _I asked him in my mind, he shook his head no, as he walked down and planted himself in my lap.

"Italy mommy? For Aunt Alice then we go for Uncle Emmett." E.J fell asleep in my arms, as Rose walked in. she looked horrible still, but there was a fire in her eyes I'm sure what my son had said put there. She looked to me than away, still a little distant.

"Hey sis, take E.J upstairs for me?" I whispered to her, she smiled whole heartedly and took him from my arms while, going gently up the stairs.

"No problem…..sis" she said, obviously more comfortable know that she was sure she was forgiven. After everything she's done to me. I sat there on the stairs for the longest time just thinking about Edward, I couldn't help wondering what went wrong to separate the family after they left, and I couldn't help but feel as though I had something to do with it.


	6. Explanations!

I Waited until Rose was downstairs with me to start the preparations for tomorrow. Rose stared at the ground almost expecting to fall through thin air back to the one she loved so dearly.

"Rose tell me what happened, please I need to know." She froze, every inch in her body tensed, I could see the muscles in her body just waiting for someone to take action against her, and it was as if just the thought of what happened had all her survival instincts telling her to fight as if to save her life. Clearly this was something she was unprepared for, something she was more than willing to through away with all the other things in her past she had bottled up inside her.

She sat down in front of me and stared at me with gilt, longing, but most of all Fury, Pain that much was shown a mile away but with all those emotions clouding over her in such a way, I never expected what she said to come out as clearly as it had.

"It was dark, Edward had earlier gone to South America, with his depression, and no one was the same, not even Emmett. Everyone was so tired all of a sudden like everything shifted and we were all in slow motion just begging for someone to end our own pointless lives. I was talking to Jasper about the latest car magazine when it happened, vampires swarmed all around us, pouncing, the first down was Jasper , he seemed so scared, like he was reliving some horrible nightmare. Alice started screaming that it wasn't true, that it wasn't fair, but with one touch someone silenced her, her face was drained of all color and her eyes closed. She fell but someone caught her. Jasper screamed and started fighting but the others were still so closed up with the shock it didn't register in our minds the faces of those around us where are friends. Tanya, all the peaceful few we've ever met and more whose red eyes shown with unknown hate.

Emmett tried to protect me, but someone got to close to him trying to get to Carlisle, and he toppled over onto the ground, not soon after was he too gone. Alice was left on the floor still pale with confusion the blank stare still on her face as she stared into nothing, Jasper was long gone. Esme had run after him in an attempt to help, she escaped but just barely, I hid behind the east wall after Carlisle handed me his phone and commanded me to call Edward, tell him to come help. Carlisle was fighting when things got worse, he told me to run to Forks if anything happened, get help from the werewolves, hopping they would aide us. The vampire turned taking him off guard in one movement he was gone; Carlisle ran and soon after all the vampires in the room went to chase after him. I had his phone still and I obediently did as he was told, when I was on my way to the border I ran into you, and………………………………….then this."

She gestured with her hands to my house, and everything else.

I nodded fighting back my powers now burning with the desire to be used to their full capacity, but I stayed strong, and held back, I knew there would be a day when I would use them but right now I had something else to deal with. I called the airport and had the tickets for the next morning, I and Rose 

didn't talk after her explanation, and she had retired to the couch and was now staring in front of her aimlessly. I could only imagine what it was like forced to hide when everything in your nature aid fight, kill. I could only imagine if I could ever have the strength to do the same?


End file.
